criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Spyfall
Operation Spyfall is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred sixty-ninth case of the game. It is the fifty-fourth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the sixth case to take place in North America. Plot Elliot and the player headed to the crash site of the Bureau's satellite, BØB. There, they found French spy Jean Connerie stabbed to death and Mossad agent Asal Hawaa severely injured. Elliot, Carmen, and the player then found out that the killer had taken BØB's hard drive. During the investigation, Asal regained consciousness and told the team that she and Jean met in the ice hotel. Later on, President James Hewett formally cut the USA's ties with the UN after CIA Agent Forrest Hunt became a suspect. They then found out that Asal had kept Jean from giving the Bureau crucial intel. Later, Carmen and the player arrested Anya Ivanova. Initially claiming innocence, Anya admitted that she hijacked the satellite to land in the wilderness and took the hard drive. She also killed Jean and tried to kill Asal because the two were after the drive. She said that she did it for SOMBRA, who appreciated her skills more than the MGB or COSMORUS ever did. Judge Adaku sentenced her to life in prison. After the trial, Agent Vadim Efremov and the player went to the satellite interior to find the hard drive. They found proof that the hard drive was resistant to the cold. Forrest also reported that Anya had placed something in an ice box in the hotel, which Carmen and the player found. They found the hard drive inside it, from which Elliot was able to decrypt and retrieve all the data except for one file. Meanwhile, Carmen and the player went to the ice hotel to discover Jean's intel, where they found proof that Jean and George Pryce had talked. George said that Jean had swallowed something during their conversation and left in a hurry. Grace was then able to retrieve a microfilm that said "El Rey is in Montreal" from Jean's stomach. Upon interrogation, Asal only told the two not to trust their team so easily. The Bureau then went to Montreal to meet with El Rey and to show Canadian Prime Minister Jason Stone the hard drive. Summary Victim *'Jean Connerie' (stabbed to death at the satellite crash site) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Anya Ivanova' Suspects JPrecioWorldEditionPC169.png|George Pryce VEfremovWorldEditionPC169.png|Vadim Efremov AIvanovaWorldEditionPC169.png|Anya Ivanova AHawaaWorldEditionPC169.png|Asal Hawaa FHuntWorldEditionPC169.png|Forrest Hunt Killer's Profile *The killer is a trained fighter. *The killer is an explosives expert. *The killer is a hacker. *The killer wears nail polish. *The killer wears fur. Crime Scenes C169S1A.png|Crashed Satellite C169S1B.png|Satellite Debris C169S2A.png|Satellite Interior C169S2B.png|Control Unit C169S3A.png|Ice Hotel Bar C169S3B.png|Lounge Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crashed Satellite. (Clues: Victim's Body; Victim identified: Jean Connerie) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a trained fighter) *Investigate Crashed Satellite. (Prerequisite: Crashed Satellite investigated; Clues: Briefcase, Energy Bar Wrapper) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Image; New Suspect: George Pryce) *Ask George Pryce why is the victim following him. (Prerequisite: Image found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Satellite Interior) *Examine Energy Bar Wrapper. (Result: Pieces of Chocolate) *Examine Pieces of Chocolate. (Result: DNA; New Suspect: Vadim Efremov) *Ask him to Vadim Efremov what he's doing at the crashed satellite. (Prerequisite: Vadim's DNA identified under microscope) *Investigate Satellite Interior. (Prerequisite: George interrogated; Clues: Faded Paper, Box of Wires) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Satellite Map; New Suspect: Anya Ivanova) *Interrogate Anya Ivanova about her satellite map. (Prerequisite: Anya's Map found) *Examine Box of Wires. (Result: Gray Powder) *Analyze Gray Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an explosives expert) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Edge of Darkness (6/8) Trivia *The case's name is inspired by the 2012 James Bond movie Skyfall. **It also acts as a pun, with "Spy fall" referring to the death of the victim, who happened to be a spy. *This is one of the cases where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:North America